Spider-Man web of wives
by Dr.sithpony
Summary: Depresed drunk and darkened Peter Parker will enter into a path of sex and debachury after the deaths of both his wife and aunt while also having his identity revealed to the world includes dark themes and harem. (Discontinued anyone can pick up or re wright no need to ask)
1. Chapter 1

(i do not own spiderman)

Barely standing still upon a rather dark and oh so bone chilling New York City rooftop was the intoxicated neighborhood Spider-Man known now to literally everyone on earth and possibly other planets as mister Peter Benjamin Parker. Wearing his own beer stained bullet hole littered costume without any mask at all drinking many bottles of cheap whiskey that in all honesty he hoped to be poisoned by assassins like last week.

This overall depressed state began with wealthy multi millionaire Norman Osborn who was slowly dying all thanks to cancerous tumors created by years of goblin serum overuse. Altogether he had thirty seven able to be located tumors each unremovable and extremely fatal. But a slime like Norman doesn't die without a final say in turn Osborn wanted to of course exact revenge on his nemesis in some absolutely twisted way.

Beginning with murdering Mary Jane Parker by use of the very same gun which ended dear old uncle Ben's life he obviously didn't stop there he spent every single dollar he had hiring all hirable enemy's of the web slinger to as one would expect capture unmask and murder while the entire act was broadcasted on world wide television.

To be truthful this operation almost worked out perfectly however something went wrong or right depends on who you ask while the green goblin usually plans for most situations one couldn't possibly prepare for a army of heros being teleported in mass into his newly built modernized mechanical stadium everyone was attempting to free their comrade Spider-Man said hero already unmasked to everyone held in metal chains

Described best as an entire war all at once the chaos was overwhelming however thanks to the Incredible Hulk things turned out rather well. Said green gamma giant in his almighty anger used his two bare hands to literally rip Norman Osborn in half then crushing both sides into goo. After that disturbing moment Peter was freed by wolverine's metal covered claws who carried said friend away silently.

however even as our web headed hero laid unconscious in some futuristic shield operated medical facility an old enemy that escaped being captured by the literal army of heroes decided to pay his aunt may one special visit. After three days Parker awoke to the sight of former miss marvel now captain marvel Carol Danvers and some seven heroe he didn't recognize. Eventually someone had to tell Peter the truth Steve Rogers formality captain America was the messager of events.


	2. Chapter 2

(i do not own spiderman or marvel)

So I think we all know what your thinking which malicious member of Spider-Man's very extensive peanut gallery could have committed such an act of murder against dear aunt May Riley Parker Jameson. However our question is answered best by this single solitary word Carnage. Yes Cletus Kasady an all too well known serial killer equipped with his own very beloved red alien parasite he singlehandedly rendered the Parker family tree to little fragmented bits taking said bloodline from four members down to only three strange that those men who remain are all brothers well specifically two clones and their own genetic template but families always tend to be weird anyway.

However such an act proved more difficult then one could have possibly imagined once a certain point is considered our elderly women of many surname had been assigned three security guards straight from S.H.I.E.L.D's very own elite defense squadron as such this slowed Kasady down considerably not stoping him certainly but keeping him at bay long enough for misses May maker of wheat cakes to pray one last time before being sent to her eternal reward. Cletus wanted to inflict immense pain upon this elderly wopmen in til finally ending it all only he doesn't even get the chance as her weak heart gave out just before mister Kasady could brake threw her wall blades ready and willing.

To say our literally award winning mass murderer felt completely cheated out of intense and fulfilling satisfaction is quite possibly the most understated sentence that ever even graced human lips. Within these thin apartment building walls Carnage became a chaotic maelstrom of both murderous intent and gibbering lunacy unfitting any once live human being. Tearing apart everything he could possibly find even slightly related to these now dead sacks of flash stopping only to consume what remained.

That abomination of blood dwelling horrors had been so desperately trapped within what could only be described as pure unhinged sadistic gluttony dwarfing any street raised rat just by by accounting sheer savagery he didn't even notice someone entering both these broken walls and his shattered mind. Mentally unstable is putting mister Cletus Kasady in a very mild light however despite that some unseen force began killing said Psychopathic lunatic within his very chaotic mind.

Starting slowly with near microscopic shards of information flying threw our psychopath's Crimson covered head and gaining in momentum which increased to unbelievable heights now showing knowledge at such an intently that his body became rather unresponsive as such Cletus fell over flailing himself to the ground in some feeble attempt of escaping but alas poor delusional Kasady always lacked any dignity especially when death is truly near ready for a fatal embrace.


	3. Chapter 3

(I do not own Spider-Man or Marvel)

Beginning mere moments after twelve o'clock was the always predicted end times known now in this context as Juggment Day which despite being described in full detail to finally end all humanity involved one specific man completely devoided of any peace or love. His mentally fashioned chains stood stronger then any mortal made metallic bindings holding him in place while unseen forces performed their secretive duty completely unhindered.

Said once God fearing now absolutely despising former instition inmate is mass murderer Cletus Kasady known to every civilized man and women by his monicker Carnage. Truly a real red menace not limited like any motherland born revolutionary by morals or conduct only chaotic bloodshed bearly even that as any time if another opportunity is presented.

Currently however that almost immortal sludge covered psychopath is being mentally cut into hundreds of small fractured shards which are flowing wildly everywhere. All while an unknown possibly inhuman (Not necessarily that race of beings) stares deeply at Kasadys two white pseudo eyes with his very own three muticolored observing orbs.

Looking back at his surprise telepathic assailant Carnage wholeheartedly attempts atacks blocked easily by an energy field which further constricts any movements forcing him too be chained down like a sniveling dog preparing to be slaughtered. No matter what Cletus had tried nothing worked his precious suit went completely silent.

Still able to perceive what was around him if only bearly flames began forming seemingly out of nothingness putting at least some fear into him. As these mysterious pillars of hot death grew more uncontrollable carnage could finally see what so swiftly defeated him an incredibly tall man standing exactly at eight feet seven inches mostly covered by a purple cloak which had shown numerous glowing silver symbols.

Entirely unable to voice anything that resembles anger fueled screaming or pure torment induced maniacal laughter only one thing was heard an unstoppable inferno which burns not wood or ston but Cletus Kasady. His alien companion was boiling off into a puddle. As life's integral essence started slowly leaving his ruined carcass the faceless man who had found a truly guilty part began walking away.

Before he or just maybe it could leave something become caught in those three oddly big eyes an individual needing to be tended for by those still living. Holding her steadily with both hands in a Bridal position while moving threw what remained as many super beings arrived looking towards a man of unknown origin carrying misses May Riley Jamason she was clearly dead.

(Short but they get longer plus about the harem it will grow slowly but I need you fans to name some potential members rules are must be female and in marvel cannon)


	4. Chapter 4

Dr:Salutations perverted readers thanks to your aid I have decided on who will be in our harem starting with Carol Danver and as requested mockingbird however give it time and more will come now onto our warning take it away miss Walters.

She-Hulk:Mister Sith Pony doesn't own either Spider-Man or the marvel company and he doesn't own me either!" says while cracking her knuckl.

Dr:I'm a Docter and I deserve to be called as such oh crap run!.

The Forest Hills Cemetery famous burial grounds for many not so well known people that in all honesty had most likely wanted even during deaths unyielding embrace to be close enough so their friends and family could occasionally show respect.

After all it is reasonable to assume that most if not nearly everyone of these now dearly departed men and women had at one time or another been residents of the Forest Hills neighborhood former childhood home of Peter Parker.

But also existing as the finale resting place for veteran soldier Benjamin Parker and now his beloved however once remarried widdow of a wife named May Riley who's currently slumbering in her custom constructed coffin.

Said wooden box was created by both the vampire hunter Blade and Brother voodoo as a way to prevent any undead or malevolent entity from disturbing this wonderful women in her eternal slumber.

Watching this vessel being slowly placed into an already prepared plot of Mother Earth is as expected many mourners some from far away coming here for one last goodbye. Ar lot of these men and women were in reality super powered individuals who must hide from a vicious pack of reporters attempting to cross therew the security guarded gate.

Thankfully almost everyone wore somekind of disguise despite it being honestly, not truly needed after all aunt may's nephew had no secret identity to hide behind. But seeing his friends and comrades hiding their heroic selfs just for a proper funeral was comforting at least in some small way.

However something or rather someone did in fact cause titanic amounts of psychological damage too most present. No some super villain did not attempt to interrupt aunt mays funeral actually some had like Eddy Brock came to make amends.

Instead billionaire Anthony Edward "Tony" Stark literally crashed into the funeral honestly drunk off his soon too be kicked ass. Anger could only be felt by everyone there all at the Invincible "Iron-pig" and gin scented breath

"Hay Petey how's it-Before he could even finish his no doubt idiotic sentence a punch was thrown from Wolverines not currently clawed fist to tin heads unprotected face. Falling to the ground he began vomiting on peters crying cousin Amy.

"Absolutely disgusting you hedonistic pile of waste" said a strangely emotion filled Docter Victor Von Doom sovereign lord of Latveria which appeared as if out of nothingness he is then stared at by most present in fighting stances.

"Steady your hands Doom is not here for such vulgarities" Despite his words no one ever changed their stance still prepared to attack if needed "Why should we trust you after all hell hasn't froze over yet" said Ben Grimm getting a laugh from his friend Johnny

"Well I for one say we listen to old metal tyrant can't be worse then Reed" as the Human Torch spoke everyone was as expected shocked "Johnny how can yo-But Sue was cut off by her brother

"Sue let's be real everyone from that alien slime wearer" pointing at Eddy Brock "To what ever he is" then pointed his finger towards some green been like thing "Has decided it's a good thing we show some respect here but not Reed" to be honest he had a good point.

"Hell even Tony showed though I wish he didn't" said Hawkeye while attempting to wake up said billionaire genius with some coffee to the face.

(Longest chapter to date)


	5. Chapter 5

"I Docter sith pony am back with my newest installment to Spider-Man web of wives which I had thought about canceling however after seeing just how much you all enjoy it I just gonna keep going now take it away Stephen" he said revealing a chained up Doctor strange

Docter Strange:"This no doubt evil entity dose not own marvel or my friend spider man...how did you stop the mystic powers of Vishanty" sith pony just grins in response"

Returning to present day we see an unconscious Peter Parker slowly awake upon a soft blue sheeted bed with his head spinning and breath smelling like a distillery "..Crap what the heck happened last nig..oh right" his brain already starting to remember mid sentence, attempting to get up he notices a certain Canadian siting in a chair.

"So sleeping beauty's awake that's good" said the Wolverine as he was surprisingly enough reading a magazine with a picture of Peter on the front cover "Turns out Wonder man got himself arrested stalking Wanda" the man commented a smirk clearly on his face.

"Didn't know you read that junk Logan" Peter tried getting up only finding he lacked any clothing what's so ever which he was about to comment on until his friend tossed a plastic bag at him "Thanks" Peter said seeing a set of clothing inside.

"Webs we gotta talk about this" Mr Howlett said putting the magazine down while not braking eye contact even once with Peter

"I think Wanda can handle this herself sh-" he was stopped in his tracks by the much older man who didn't find his actions amusing which was more then obvious

"Look kid I know what your going threw...I really do" the man said while turning around so Peter could get some clothing on which he did in silence finding what was given to him a plain black shirt and blue jeans

"So I'm not gonna stop you" Peter nodded understanding just why pretty well "But that doesn't mean the others won't try" Peter finished getting dressed when he heard about others which reminded him of something

"Logan I'm really not sure what's going on" he continued be then saying "When you guys saved me then told me about aunt may everything just became really hazy and I'm not talking about the alcohol" Logan then nodded at that.

"Ya we got a theory about that come on let's go" he said walking out of the room with spider man in tow that's when he noticed they were in the X men's mansion and not some shield base like last time

"Ah Mr.Parker it's good to see your up" spoke the whealchair bound proffesor who had been speaking with an odd three winged purple skinned women who was no doubtlly a mutant

"Thanks for your advise proffesor" she said before leaving with a smile on her face

"Always happy to help Rosetta now Peter your probably wondering why your here" Peter had to admit your do not need to be a telepath to tell

"I'm just guessing you want to make sure my minds not broken yet" he said rather dryly but before the mutant teacher could say more he was stopped by a surprise extra person who ran into Peter hugging him

"You don't know how worried iv been" Peter looked down finding kitty the shadow cat hugging him which made the man smirk a bit

"kitty I'm fine please just let me breath" he said trying to not laugh at her actions


	6. Chapter 6

_"Doctor Sith Pony here once again to give you my next installment in Spider-Man's web of wives with honestly my longest chapter to date on that will start to explain somethings and began our characters new life as a harem owner. Also since I couldn't get any heroes or villains in time to wright this I will do the disclaimer my self._

 _I DO NOT OWN SPIDER MAN OR THE MARVEL UNIVERSE OR THE XMEN OR WHATEVER DONE._

So for about the next four minutes Logan Howlett and Charles Xavier simply let Peter speak with the intangible mutant thus getting him up to speed on what's been going on there end. Turns out while the Wolverine was with other heroes saving Spider-Man from the Green goblin an attack on the Morlocks was perpetrated by some Anti mutant terrorist called the Friends Of Humanity.

They used highly advanced possibly alien weapons that could have vary well slaughtered every Morlock under-ground luckily a certain X-man stepped in to defend his fellow mutants. That man was surprisingly enough the Cajun Gambit who unfortunately died in the battle which really upseted Rouge.

The funeral was held by both Morlock's and X-Men being performed with Nightcrawler acting as priest which he had been forced into per a request in Remy Lebeau's will. Yes that's right Remy had a last will and testament the thought actually surprised Peter who wondered what he had left to give.

His question was left unanswered but Peter didn't care too much anyway thinking Gambits business is or rather was his own. Slowly the three mutants and one spider made there way into Beasts medical lab where Kitty said goodbye and the scientist Henry McCoy said hello.

"I know a lot has been happening as of late but still it's good to see you again Peter" said the blue furred mutant holding two vials one with blood and another containing some blue substance

"Ya thanks Doc but I'd like some help with what's been going on" he then continued "But I don't mean mentally" he said looking at Xavier with a slight frown

"Yes of course though I'm strictly speaking physical not psychological" he said while placing the blue vial inside a cabinet taking out another blood filled vial labeled Spider-Man

"Peter while I have taken your blood before many times this recent sample was well surprising" he said going to a computer and typing up some data while Peter's frown deepened

"What do you mean surprising what's happening to me" Peter said with anger before saying more "I thought I'v just been going threw grief over everything that's happened"

"Yes that's true however there's more to it then that" beast showed his companions a sample of Peters DNA it's apearence shocked the mutants and their spider themed friend

"That appears to be a semi dormant X-Gene inside your genetic make up" the Proffessor said shocked at what was going on while Wolverine just stayed silent

"How can that be possible I'm not a mutant" Peter then said with confusion until a thought dawned on him "That must mean...Basterd!!" He yelled in anger with utter disgust on his face

"Peter calm down we don't think it was Ozborn" said the Wolverine trying to calm down his friend but only made it worse as Peter punched a desk braking it into bits

"Don't you say his fucking name!!" He shouted at the Canadian ready to strike him only for Xavier to attempt to seprese his anger with the telepaths vast power.

"Peter this has nothing to do with that man now please calm yourself" the Professor said telepathically worrying for the spider themed super hero who began to calm himself

"Start talking" Peter said pointing at beast to say more which he then did while looking worried

"What you see here is quite possibly an artificial X-Gene that was implanted into your body around the time of your capture" seeing Peter was about to blow up again beast went silent

"We don't believe it to be by the Goblins work" Xavier said trying not to say Norman Ozborns name

"So who was it that Sinister guy you guys fight" Peter said siting down in a chair trying to calm down again

"Possible but unlikely he's dead" wolverine only chuckled when hearing that from beast going on to say

"When has that stopped anyone before" he said with Peter nodding in agreement

"Back to the main point what's it doing to me" he continued "Am a gonna grow six arms or what"

"That's the real interesting part you see the cell has been splitting it's self at a slow rate unlike common mutants yours mutation may occur slowly instead of all at once" beast finished leaving Peter to nod in agreement

"Wait is it possible the gene was in me longer and all this shit that's been happening has just woke it up" Peter said earning a nod from beast

"Your recent trama may have caused it's activation like other dormant mutants yes" beast said before siting at his other unbroken desk

"Will need you to stay here for a while" Logan said while pulling out an unlit cigar "Make sure you don't blow up or something you'll be fine" he said patting petter on the back

"Meanwhile you will be receiving some mental evaluation and aid so please make your self at home" the hairless mutant said before exiting the room

"So what your gonna be my therapist wow that's gonna help" he said dripping with sarcasm which stopped the telepath in his movements

"Actually there's already someone else who volunteered for that position" Charles said before leaving the three alone while smiling

 _"There we go that's a rap people see you next time"_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hello there my dear readers I'm real sorry I haven't been able to continue this story lately with more upadates but stuff indeed happens. That and when I was thinking about where I should lead this story I realized iv been not representing our main character well enough. I also don't won't this story to become a standered Spider-Man fan made harem without a coherent albeit comic book like story so while everyone is waiting for tons of lemons I am not doing just sex no there must be a complicated story also while I'm sticking to women I may have hinted at for the harem there will also be women that Spider-Man may have never been in a relationship or even met at all before. Also thank you for all your responses and please send more reviews to me they help. **Now Disclamer time I don't own Spider-Man, X-Men or Marvel comics**_

Finally leaving Docter Henry McCoy's laboratory our currently not that especially friendly neighborhood Spider-Man was accompanied threw quite a few hallways by his vary much older friend Logan Howwlett. Having some time to look around he noticed that the mansion was practically crowded with different mutants of all sizes and shapes most resembled humans at least but not all. Deciding to speak up about this Peter saw Logan's face be changed into a frown before the feral spoke with anger evident in his voice.

"Webs what Kitty didn't tell you is that these F.O.H bastards had some Ozcorp tech" when he finished Peter was sent into an internal rage which was still fairly obvious to the nearby mutants who slowly walked away. The New Yorker sighned and then said

"Logan after I left S.H.I.E.L.D's Infirmary what happend" but Peter wasn't finished "I prepared aunt Mays funeral then Tony came drunk but that's about it" The other man sighned

"Beast didn't want to worry you but I thought you should know" Logan signaled for Peter to follow him which he did into an empty class room there the young man stood there silent

"After Ozborn shot your girl down" the mutant stopped his eyes on the spider themed hero who nodded for him to continue "You went straight at him ready to kill" Logan said knowing that feeling vary well

"But he was prepared had everyone from Scorpion to Rhino there" he said starting to remember more "But why didn't he kill me right there" Peter was still confused

"Honestly Webs here's the thing that slime wanted you two to switch body's" when the wolverine said that Peter opened his eyes wide but his shock was short lived

"Norman was dying from cancer or at least that's what Steve told me" Peter said still trying to remember as if a force wanted him to forget this all happend. Which while some part of him probably does the rest clearly doesn't not at all "Then you guy's just popped in with an army"

"Ya thank Doom for that one" this made Peter drop his jaw in surprise not expecting this at all "I'm serious here he told Avengers tower an hour before the broadcast was turned on" Peter still shocked sat down waiting for a alarm clock to turn on ending his nightmare

"That really did happen...everyone on earth knows I'm Spider-Man" He said staring to laugh but not with joy no this was the voice of a tormented man "But that's fucking perfect I mean why would I need a secret identity I'v got nothing to protect" peters eyes were filled with tears

"I have nothing left to live for" he said starting to shout "No wife" he said pushing the stool down as he got onto his feet "No aunt" Spider-Man crashed his two fists into the table braking it apart "Nothing" Finally he screamed his lungs out in anger and rage but Logan only stood there watching "I have nothing left" Peter finally said with a defeated tone not noticing that Logan had stepped away from the door having went to the young man's left.

Entering into this once but no loner unoccupied classroom was Carol Danvers also called Miss Marvel but she is more accepting of being called Captain Marvel now. She moved towards her friend Peter grabbing onto him as he falls to the ground crying to himself and his two friends.

Eventually as time passed that being about four or about five minutes, Peter began slowly calming down yet still he sat there with Carol's arms tightly wrapped around his waist who finally spoke "Your not alone Peter there is still people here who love you" she said feeling him start to get up

But she didn't let go at least not until Logan put his hand on her shoulder and said "He knows that" which Peter simply confirmed by nodding to his friends before starting to speak again

"Carol...thank you" he said looking into her eyes before saying more "I really needed that but did you just come here to see me because if so you didn't have to do that"

she was silent for a moment until "Peter you shouldn't be here" Logan just looks at here with a frown "We're just here to bring you home" which Spider-Man responses to by simply saying

"What are you talking about I'm fine" he looks to see Logan has turned his face away

"You never told him Logan" Captain Marvel says with a slight glare at said Canadian mutant

"We were getting to that besides I told Chuck I was not going to be apart of this plan" Peter just looks at him in

confusion before Logan said more "Kid your not just here because we found that cell in ya Xavier wanted to try and help your head" it didn't take Peter too long until he realized what that meant

"That's why I couldn't remember what's been going on, he's been messing with my mind" Peter shouted rather shocked

"He's been suppressing your memories making sure you didn't do anything dangerous again" Logan said trying to defend his telepathic friend and his actions

"Wait what more have you been hiding from me Logan" Peter said trying to think about what he could have once done that's when it all clicked "On the rooftop I was drinking but then who...Carol" he said looking at here she's now facing him with guilt in her eyes

"You needed help Petter so I took you to S.H.I.E.L.D they found the cell and we called Xavier we really thought he could have helped you"


End file.
